


Terrible Night (Until Dawn Reversed AU - Climbing Class)

by chaotickatie03



Series: Until Dawn Reversed AU [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Chris Hartley, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Climbing Class AU, F/F, Gay AU ;), Gay Josh Washington, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Swapped AU, as i'm writing this i'm kinda shipping Matt and Hannah ':D, however you want to put it, reversed AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickatie03/pseuds/chaotickatie03
Summary: 8 friends return to the cursed mountain after a fun night with games and pranks turns bad when two friends go missing.This story focuses on Chris and Josh so if you want a "sequel" of some sort focusing on the other ships comment and leave kudos!!
Relationships: Beth Washington & Hannah Washington, Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Emily Davis/Beth Washington, Emily Davis/Jessica Riley (Until Dawn), Emily Davis/Matt Taylor (One Sided), Mike Munroe & Matt Taylor
Series: Until Dawn Reversed AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880230
Kudos: 14





	Terrible Night (Until Dawn Reversed AU - Climbing Class)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to understand who everyone is and their friend groups, i have character descriptions in the first part of this series.

Third Person

The Munroe’s were a very wealthy family. Both parents had high paying jobs, which took time away from home, which left their kids to take care of each other. The eldest child was Samantha “Sam” Munroe, she graduated high school with top marks and is following her father into film making. Next were the twins, Michael “Mike” Munroe and Matthew “Matt” Munroe. Both had average grades, Matt is the Captain of the football team and Mike is class president. Their parents were proud of the things their children had accomplished. So, to celebrate, Mr. and Mrs. Munroe let their three children throw a party at their ski lodge with a couple of friends. Sam invited her best friends, Ashley “Ash” Brown, Joshua “Josh” Washington, and Christopher “Chris” Hartley. The twins invited their friends, Emily Davis, Beth Taylor, Hannah Giddings, and Jessica “Jess” Riley. The ten of them had known each other for years and were all excited to party at the Munroe Ski Lodge on top of Blackwood Mountain, but what was to befall that night would haunt them for the rest of their short lives.

“Gather around ladies and germs while we begin the dreaded game of twister!” Sam Munroe exclaims to the group of friends sitting around in her parent’s ski lodge.

Groans and yells of excitement are heard around the room. Sam grabs the twister spinner and flicks it innocently, glancing around at all her guests.

“Who’s ready to break their bodies to win and get into some uncomfortable positions?” She continues. “Does anyone volunteer as tribute as my first victims?” She added, a small smirk slowly growing on her face.  
“I volunteer Chris!” Josh Washington shouts, laughing as Chris Hartley whirls around to face his idiotic friend.

“Dude!” Chris exclaims, reaching over to whack him as Josh laughed.

“You just volunteered the both of you. Thank you very much for your cooperation.” Sam says sarcastically. “And I’ll also volunteer Emily and Beth!!” Sam says, winking over to the couple.

Sighing tiredly, the four of them all stood around the twister carpet and prepared themselves for the torture to begin. As Sam flicks the spinner, the torture began.

“Chris right hand blue. Josh left hand green. Emily left foot red. Beth left hand red.” Sam instructed.

The night continued on like that. Sam continued to flick the spinner and watch her friends bend in and out of shape. Laughed when both Chris and Josh fell at the same time and into each other. Beth was declared the winner that round, and the games continued. As Sam handed off twister to Beth, she, Josh and Chris went off to have one of their drinking competitions. Soon all three of them passed out. Soon after, since the host was passed out drunk, the guests became bored so as they split up, a group of them plotted a prank.

“Should you guys really be doing this?” Ashley questioned, as she watched her friends plant a fake note. “Matt can’t help who he likes, I’m sure his little crush will end soon.” Ash tried defending her friend.

“Matt has been ogling Em since freshman year, I don’t think it’s some ‘little crush’” Jess explains, doing air quotes around little crush. “I’m just looking out for my two best friends.” Jess says smiling over to the couple.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Ash.” Hannah tried to comfort her, as the four of them headed to the guest room to prepare for the prank. Ash shaking her head, heads upstairs to look for Matt who had walked off when the group split. 

Mike was in the kitchen cleaning up after their big supper. Placing dirty plates in the sink and their plastic cups in the garbage he glanced outside as he noticed the snow start to fall faster to the ground. 

“Seems a snowstorm is coming.” Mike murmured to himself. About to go back to the dirty counter, movement outside caught his attention. “What the…? I thought dad said it was just gonna be us up here.” Turning away from the window, Mike went on a search to see if anyone was stupid enough to go outside. 

Walking into the dinning room, he found Sam, Chris, and Josh passed out with bottles of various alcoholic drinks surrounding them. Stepping over to Sam, Mike tries to wake her up but to no avail. Moving over to the living room, Mike finds a note in Jess’s curly handwriting.

Matt,  
You Look So Damn Cute In That Jacket!  
I Bet You’d Look Cuter Out Of It ;D  
Come To The Guest Room At 2!  
Emily xoxo

Glaring down at the note, Mike crumples it up and heads for the guest room.

In the guest room, Emily was waiting in the middle of it while Jess and Beth hid under the bed and Hannah hid in the closet with a tape recorder, forced to record the whole thing as Beth and Jess didn’t have the best angle. The girls stood in silence as they awaited their victim. Faint footsteps could be heard in the hall as Matt made his way to the guest room. Slipping into the room, he doesn’t notice the girls hiding, focusing on Emily.

“Em? It’s Matt.” Matt called, closing the door behind him.

“Hey Matt. Glad you could make it.” Emily replied. After a quiet pause Emily continued talking. “Maybe we start with a little making out and see where it goes from there.

Nodding hesitantly, Matt slips his letterman jacket off and goes to take off his shirt too when a giggled whisper sounds from under the bed. Halting his movements, Matt peeks under the bed and finds Jess and Beth there.

“Beth?!” He exclaims in horror and confusion, knowing this was a thing Jess would do. Having been spotted, Jess and Beth crawl out from under the bed, which causes Hannah to come out of the closet. “Hannah??” He asks in more confusion.

Soon Ashley comes bursting into the room. Quickly glancing around the room, taking note of everyone out of their hiding spots goes to comfort Matt but is stopped when Matt swiftly leaves the room.

“You guys are jerks, you know that!?” Ashley yells angrily, soon following Matt. Bumping into Mike in the hall, Ashley explains to Mike what happened when they hear the back door swing open and hit the wall. Grabbing his coat, Mike quickly goes outside and follows his twin.

Running blindly into the snow storm wasn’t the smartest thing Mike could’ve done, but lucky for him he knew the mountain like the back of his hand. Following Matt’s footprints Mike quickly makes his way around the mountain, and soon finds his brother crouched and huddling for warmth.

“MATT!!!” Mike shouted, running up to his brother. “You’re gonna freeze here, take my jacket!” Mike quickly slipped his jacket off and gave it to Matt.

“I’m so stupid. Why would Emily like me?! She has Beth, and hell even Jess and …. And YOU! She wouldn’t date me when there’s all of you guys!” Matt exclaimed.

“Hey, Em can be a real bitch sometimes, she doesn’t deserve someone like you. Let’s get you out of the cold. I’m sure everyone is worried about you.” Mike comforted.

Hugging briefly, the brothers start to head back to the lodge when an ear piercing shriek sounded around the mountain. Frozen in shock, the twins slowly start heading backwards, hopefully away from whatever made that noise.

As another shriek sounds in the distance, the two brothers jump into action and start running away. Not knowing if it was another prank from their friends, a wounded animal, or a predator chasing them. As they make quick turns, never stopping for breath, the twins soon found themselves on the edge of a cliff. Turning around all they could see was shadowy movement.

Matt soon found himself slipping off the cliff, grabbing onto the closest thing, he drags Mike down with him. Grabbing onto a branch, Mike holds on for dear life and hopes for either a rescuer, or some sort of soft landing. Suddenly a dark figure appeared above them and offered out a hand. Mike, not having a lot of time to decide what to do, lets go of the branch and feels the air rush over them as they fall to their death.


End file.
